


QueensGuard | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	QueensGuard | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » QueensGuard 

# QueensGuard

  
Posted by cybel on Sunday, 28 March 2010

 

fandom: 

[supernatural rpf](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rpf-fandoms/tv-film-industry-rpf/supernatural-rpf)

[supernatural](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/supernatural)

relationship: 

[jensen ackles/jared padalecki](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/jensen-ackles/jared-padalecki)

[collaboration|ensemble](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/infocollaboration/collaborationensemble)

 

[akadougal|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/akadougalreader)

[bananacosmic|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/bananacosmicreader)

[cantarina|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/cantarina1reader)

[cookiemom6067|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/cookiemom6067reader)

[crinklysolution|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/crinklysolutionreader)

[eve_n_furter|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/evenfurterreader)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[fishpatrol|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fishpatrolreader)

[fleur rochard|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fleur-rochardreader)

[gblvr|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/gblvrreader)

[klb|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/klbreader)

[kronos999|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/kronos999reader)

[laurie|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/lauriereader)

[lunate8|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/lunate8reader)

[luzula|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/luzulareader)

[meansprite|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/meanspritereader)

[paraka|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/parakareader)

[podcath|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/podcathreader-0)

[smallearthcat|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/smallearthcatreader)

[templemarker|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/templemarkerreader)

[twasadark|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/twasadarkreader)

[zvi|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/zvireader)

[aramuin|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/aramuinauthor)

 

mp3: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003281.zip) [135.0 MB, 05:00:41]  
m4a: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003282.zip) [143.3 MB, 05:00:41]  
m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003283.zip) [143.5 MB, 05:00:41]

comment to podficcers [here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/472519.html?mode=reply)  
read or comment to text version [here](http://aramuin.livejournal.com/323074.html)  
cover by inanna-maat

  * 851 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
